


if you're in love, then you are the lucky one

by wildfiremind



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Communication, First Love, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Reunions, Romance, Trans David, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfiremind/pseuds/wildfiremind
Summary: Three feet of space separate him and the love of his life, and Matteo is terrified.orDavid turns up at the flat after Matteo texts him and they actually communicate ft. kissing, love confessions and Matteo appreciating the beauty of David





	if you're in love, then you are the lucky one

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Druck or anything pertaining to it  
> If I did these two boys would have been happily together from the get-go
> 
> I just really needed these two to talk ft. love after a week of no David

Three feet of space separate him and the love of his life and Matteo is terrified.

He’s been terrified since he sent that text with the boys. Terrified since he saw David through the window and invited him up. Terrified since he opened the door to his flat and fell head over heels in love all over again.

His traitorous heart is out to get him. And David’s freaking cheekbones and pert lips and gorgeous bambi eyes are hardly helping the matter.

They sit in silence for a few minutes. Matteo picks at a stray thread on his bedcover. Anything to avoid looking up.

It’s so quiet Matteo is half afraid he’ll turn around and David will disappear. He watches the wall instead; catching a glimpse from the corner of his eye of David staring at him, soft and warm and every inch as beautiful as Matteo remembers.

“What happened was not okay. _We_ are not okay’, Matteo finally says. It surprises him. He wasn’t certain he would even be able to speak.

He keeps his eyes fixed on his hands though. If he looks up, if he sees David sitting on his bed looking so…perfect, he doesn’t think he’d be able to keep talking. And he needs to keep talking. He needs David to hear him.

“I know”. David sounds sad. Matteo doesn’t want him to be sad, he just wants him to understand.

He reaches out. Just because he couldn’t look at David right now – for fear of falling apart – doesn’t mean Matteo doesn’t want to hold him.

David reaches back, his hand slides into Matteo’s, fingers slipping between his, their palms pressed together. David runs his thumb soothingly along Matteo’s knuckles.

Matteo lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Did you mean it? When you sent that message?”. His voice catches. He doesn’t mean to look but David makes a soft wounded noise at his question, hand tightening around Matteo’s.

Their eyes meet for a moment and Matteo is faintly aware tears have welled up in his eyes. He blinks them away, stubbornly refusing to look away from David as he does so.

He’s done hiding.

“No. God no Matteo”, David breathes. He lifts a hand to cup Matteo’s cheek and then quickly withdraws it, probably uncertain if he’s allowed to touch anymore.

Matteo feels the tension in his chest lift. Relief steals through his body and he clenches his eyes shut.

He knows that David didn’t fully mean what he said. The drawings and his being here shows that. But it didn’t erase all the misery, the fact that Matteo spent days in a spiral of depression, uncertain that anyone could feel for him the way he thought David did.

“Why then?” Matteo says. He feels David tense up, hand pulling out of Matteo’s grip as he tries to distance himself.

Matteo doesn’t let go.

He squeezes the other boy’s hand harder and shuffles along the bed until they’re pressed together from their shoulders to their knees.

“Because I was afraid. I’m always afraid. But then I met you and you were…magnificent and I was falling so hard”, David says.

Matteo frowns, that didn’t make sense to him. Why hurt him like that if he liked him.

“I was falling too David,” it almost hurts to say his name after everything. “I broke up with Sara to be with you. Because I only wanted to be with you”.

“That just made it worse!” David barely raises his voice, but Matteo feels it like a knife in his chest all the same.

“Just tell me why,” he says. He doesn’t know if he can handle any more of this heartbreak. It doesn’t sound like a ‘let’s just be friends’ speech but he doesn’t know where David is going with this.

“I have a secret Matteo. And it’s not something people always understand. So, I pushed you away because it seemed easier because I thought at least you wouldn’t have a chance to reject me. But then I realized I screwed myself. You are amazing and funny and _god_ so gorgeous and I had you. I had you until I got scared and fucked it up.” David pauses to draw in a breath and glance at Matteo.

Matteo doesn’t know what David is trying to hint at, or why he thinks Matteo would have ever left him for it. He had to remind himself that David is here, he’s trying to explain, and Matteo just has to let him.

David looks away.

He’s visibly steeling himself. His shoulders are stiff and drawn up around his ears. His lips are pressed into a thin line.

Matteo can see the tension in his jaw and realizes he’s clenching his teeth. It’s a defensive pose and Matteo’s heart aches.

“I’m trans. Transgender that is.”

He’s so busy watching David that it takes a moment for the new information to sink in.

David is trans.

David was born in the wrong body. Maybe he’s taken steps to change that, maybe he hasn’t or won’t.

David was so scared to tell Matteo that he thought breaking his heart was the only option.

And…David is beautiful. So smart and soft and handsome and shy and funny and witty and always, _always_ beautiful.

Matteo abruptly notices he’s been staring at his wall for a few moments too long, lost in his inner monologue. The room is silent. David is frozen beside him, his face a mask of fear and heartbreak.

His fingers are slipping from Matteo’s. That’s unacceptable. Matteo tightens his grip. He is never letting go of David again.

“Okay. Thank you for telling me,” he says at last. He watches David look down at their hands, his eyes disbelieving as they rise to meet Matteo’s.

“Okay?” David looks confused but there’s a spark in his gorgeous eyes. Matteo thinks it might be hope. It looks good on him.

“You’re still David, the boy I’m in love with. That’s not going to change anytime soon” Matteo shrugs, acutely aware that this is the first time he’s ever said it out loud; let alone to the boy he loves.

He is terrified. And proud too, he never thought he’d be here. Never thought he’d have to courage to say that aloud to a boy, let alone one as amazing as David.

David takes a shaky breath, goes to speak and then stops.

“You’re in love with me?” he finally manages and Matteo flushes, cursing his pale skin as he feels his cheeks heat up in what he is certain is an extremely unattractive blush.

“You don’t have to say it back or anything I know you might not-” he doesn’t even get to finish his sentence, too busy being kissed within an inch of his life.

David’s lips are softer than he remembers, or maybe it’s just that he’s allowed the pain of the last week to color his memories. He pushes aside the thought of his heartbreak and winds a hand in David’s curls to draw him deeper.

There’s a moment or two where they stop kissing to breathe. Matteo almost wishes he didn’t have to breathe anymore just so he would never have to stop kissing David.

David grips the collar of his jumper and draws him back in, head tilting to slot their mouths together. Their teeth click from their eagerness and he feels David huff out a laugh against his lips, his own mouth drawing up into a smile.

Matteo’s neck is starting to strain in their current position. He tugs at their still joined hands to pull David closer, nudging him to crawl further up the bed. He follows in an awkward shuffling movement, unwilling to stop kissing his boy for something as simple as moving.

They settle with David on his back, Matteo curled up half on his chest, half on the bed. He fists a hand around David’s sleeve, his unconscious mind making certain the other boy would find it very hard to move more than a couple of inches away. Even that feels like too much right now.

He tilts his head up to continue the kiss, catching at David’s lower lip with his teeth. David’s fingers tighten in his hair, the other boy tugging at the strands to hold him in place as he thoroughly maps Matteo’s mouth.

When David finally pulls back Matteo is certain his brain is offline, overcome by the taste and scent and feel of David beneath his fingers.

Matteo doesn’t open his eyes. He is terrified that if he does all of this will disappear and he’ll be alone in his room clutching the pillow David laid on the last time he was in his room. He doesn’t think he’d survive losing this a second time.

“Look at me,” David says.

Matteo can feel David’s breath hitting his cheek and he slowly opens his eyes to see David staring back at him. His lips are slightly swollen and wet, eyes glassy and pupils blown. Matteo flushes and tries to bury his head in David’s neck.

David cups his chin and tugs him back to look at him again.

“I am totally and utterly in love with you Matteo Florenzi” he declares in a voice barely above a whisper.

Matteo stops breathing. Just for a moment, his lungs freeze and his heart stops beating. For those few seconds, his entire world narrows down to the space between him and David and the warmth building in his chest.

It’s only once he remembers things exist outside of the look in David’s eyes and the warmth of his fingers stroking Matteo’s cheek that he lets out the breath he was holding.

David is smiling at him. Utterly free and happy and vibrant. It’s eerily reminiscent of their first kiss in the pool. When David had stolen the breath from his lungs and – unknowingly – the heart from his chest.

“No more running” Matteo whispers – pleads – tilting his head to catch David’s eyes. He feels himself being drawn in all over again, unable to look away.

“No more running”, David says. It feels like a promise. Matteo smiles.

He’s certain that in the morning he’ll have five different panic attacks about what he’s said and how vulnerable he feels and about how terrified he is that this is all going to come crashing down around him again.

And they need to talk about the last couple of weeks; properly talk. He won’t let this start this out the wrong way again, not like last time.

But for now. For now, Matteo is warm and safe, and he has David. Anything else can wait until tomorrow.


End file.
